


Handy time in the Library

by purplefox



Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira asked Yusuke to the library to study but that is really not what his plan is. There is a reason he told the rest of the team to stay home





	Handy time in the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SulaSafeRoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaSafeRoom/gifts), [liziscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liziscribbles/gifts).



Akira had a plan. That plan included sending strong worded texts to prevent anyone from tagging along with his little excursion and making sure that Sojiro would not need him for this particular day. It had gotten him an amused smile from Ann, a bark of laughter from Futaba and confused agreements from Haru and Makoto.

Akira had been truthful and explicit about why he wanted Ryuji to stay away and stay home. That had gotten him a bunch of emoji’s and a phone call from Ryuji for five minutes of just the other boy laughing and wheezing. There had been a bit of good-natured ribbing in there too but the general ending had been encouragement.

“You get your boy.” Ryuji had ended the call. “Go get him you filthy dog.”

So here Akira was on the weekend waiting for his train so that he could get going and finally set this into action. He was so impatient, this was his first free day in a while and he wanted to use it to his advantage. What that meant was that he had his excuse ready and most importantly he had his plan.

Even if everything fell through he would still get a day with Yusuke and that was what was really important. No interruptions just them and he could do whatever he wanted. He could treat Yusuke to whatever he wanted to eat. He could walk around Shibuya with him. They could hold hands.

They could talk without any interruptions from the others. If they wanted to catch a movie at the end of the day they could pick whatever Yusuke wanted to watch. There would be no debate or vote. Akira had it good.

Morgana was with Futaba. Ann knew enough about what was going on. Haru and Makoto were not going to call or even message him for the entire day. Ryuji had details and Akira begging him to stay away and stay out of it. That was everyone accounted for. Akira was free and clear.

Akira breathed a sigh of relief when the train pulled up. He was early and all, the train was not that late but he liked to see Yusuke walk up to him. He liked to make it to their spot and just see Yusuke walking up to him.

There was nothing wrong with Yusuke waiting on him sometimes but there was something about just blending in with Shibuya subway traffic knowing that Yusuke was going to be looking for him and that he was going to come over all cool and controlled.

That effortless and graceful look Yusuke had. Akira loved it so much.

The train doors slid open and Akira shuffled along with everyone else on board. The books in his bag, the textbooks. The cover for the day shifted in his bag and he had to adjust it as he shuffled into place and had to hold on.

The books were not that heavy. The bag was not even heavy. Akira usually walked around with Morgana on his bag after all. If anything, this was the lightest his bag had been for quite some time. Besides, Akira was so excited about the whole thing that his entire body felt light. He barely felt what little weight was in his bag anyway.

X

“There’s nothing wrong with studying but we’re at two different schools.” Yusuke stopped outside of the library and frowned at Akira. “Besides my exams I have already prepared for. What’s the sense in studying with me? Wouldn’t one the others suffice?”

“I thought it would do me some good. Do us some good.” Akira smiled as he placed a hand on Yusuke’s lower back. He began to steer Yusuke inside as he lowered his tone. “Besides you really think that I would get studying for myself done with the others? Be realistic here. And there is nothing wrong with a little extra studying. Who knows, I might give you a different viewpoint.”

“Well that is true.” Yusuke said softly as they walked through the airconditioned space. They moved through aisles and around desks and booths. Akira had a very good idea where he wanted them to be. He nudged Yusuke until they quickly climbed the stairs. “But I still have the feeling that I won’t be that much help.”

“You would be surprised about that.” Akira laughed softly. His hand grabbed Yusuke’s as they went towards a collection of tables towards the end of the area. Surrounded by towering cases of old books not many people came to read from that section. Perfect for whispering it was nice and private. The tables were high and there were many desks pushed together already. The ones that Akira were interested in were the ones that had two tables side by side.

Akira chose the one closest to the wall and tugged Yusuke until he took a seat next to him. He dumped a few books onto the table and had to bite back a laugh as Yusuke settled himself and pulled a textbook and notebook from his bag.

Akira had his as well so he decided to give Yusuke a bit of time. There was no rush to this. Yet that was.

He lay out his notebook before he glanced at Yusuke. Yusuke already had a few of his books out and to Akira’s delight he had propped some up on the table almost like a shield. Akira followed suit with a few of his books even as he lazily doodled across his Japanese history notebook. He got a few doodles in before he decided to flip the book open and sneak a look at Yusuke next to him.

Yusuke had a look of concentration on his face as he worked, all too soon he was scribbling notes his fingers tight around his pen and around his textbook. Akira was all but forgotten.

Akira slide closer in his chair and rested his head against Yusuke’s shoulder. It got Yusuke to freeze. Akira smiled and stared at his book and he felt Yusuke move enough to know he was staring at him. “I don’t think that’s the best way to achieve any progress.” Yusuke said softly. But he did not shift Akira, instead he himself shifted their chairs so that Akira was able to rest comfortably against him. “Or is this your plan?”

“Something like it.” Akira laughed softly. He waited until Yusuke relaxed once more and began to write. He himself idly watched Yusuke as he waited.

He had to fight back his laughter as Yusuke covered his page with notes. The only sound was of the air conditioner unit upstairs with them blowing cold air in the library, the sound of Yusuke’s pen and their own quiet breathing. It was such a warm feeling that Akira almost hated to interrupt it. But this was not what he was here for today. Another time he could savour it.

He softly moved his hand into Yusuke’s lap and kept it above Yusuke’s zipper. He had to bite back his laughter before he palmed Yusuke’s covered crotch. His reaction was immediate. He jerked in his seat and the pen dropped to the table.

“Shh.” Akira whispered as he quickly zipped down Yusuke’s pants. “What if someone’s around?”

“A-are you serious right now?” Yusuke whispered as Akira slipped his hand further into Yusuke’s pants. He sniggered when his hand met hot skin. “Here?”

“Might help you study a little better. Help you focus.” Akira whispered. “And hello.” He smiled as his fingers wrapped around Yusuke’s cock. “Somebody doesn’t mind taking a break.”

Akira rubbed his thumb over the slit of Yusuke’s cock as Yusuke’s hips jerked. “What break? We just s-start-ed Akira!” He hissed as Akira began to move his hand. “You can’t mean to do this here.”

“Keep your voice down in the library.” Akira smiled as he teased the underside of Yusuke’s cock. He knew how sensitive he was there. Yusuke’s face was slowly beginning to flush and his eyes were squeezed shut. Fighting the urge to move his hips Akira knew.

“You expect me to-“ Yusuke bit his lip and rested his head on the back of the chair as Akira squeezed his cock tightly at the base and precum ran down the entire shaft.

“You’re getting my hand wet Yusuke.” Akira teased as he leaned forward. The books were still a nice shield but he knew one look at Yusuke’s face and anyone would guess something was wrong. His breaths were coming in soft pants. He was trembling slightly and he was all flushed.

“Don’t-“ Yusuke slapped his hand over his mouth as he shuddered. Akira had to bite his own lip to stop a loud sigh or worse. Yusuke throbbed so hotly inn his hand. Akira had to move his hand slowly to avoid making too many loud noises.

With every upward stroke he teased Yusuke’s slit and coated the head in Yusuke’s precum. When he let his hand slide back down, he teased, pressed and stroked all of Yusuke’s sensitive spots until he squirmed and gasped.

Akira felt hot himself as Yusuke trembled and gave up all pretence of studying. His eyes were wet, he was biting his hand and the sound escaping only coaxed Akira into moving his hand faster ignoring the wet sounds that travelled.

Akira’s hand was so wet from Yusuke’s precum. He jolted in his seat when his textbook fell onto the table. He forced himself back into his chair before he used his free hand to yank Yusuke’s hand down from his mouth. The pants that escaped were driving him insane. If there was more time, if there was more room the things he would do.

But there was none. Akira leaned to kiss Yusuke as he used his other hand to cup the head of Yusuke’s cock. His kiss was soft slow and exploratory as Yusuke trembled before his hips stilled and Akira’s hands got coated in cum.

 Yusuke pulled back and panted against his lips as he trembled. Akira swallowed and tried to get his own bearings. Yusuke’s cock was warm in his hands as he calmed down. Akira was hard in his own pants but that was not what was important. Yusuke was so beautiful, those teary eyes. The flushed look on his face and now he was so relaxed. His face was so open and relaxed as he blinked at Akira. it was a look that he adored.

This was what Akira had been aiming for but now he wished they were home.

He let Yusuke pull away and slump against the back of his chair as he looked down and contemplated his wet hands. They were still on Yusuke’s cock and it was only a matter of time before they got Yusuke’s very nice pants dirty.

So what was he supposed to do? He had brought tissues but he had started his plan before moving them to his pocket. He could move for his bag and hope he did not drip cum on the library’s floor. Or what he could do was-“Push your chair back a bit.” Akira whispered.

“What?” Yusuke questioned even as he obeyed. Akira eyed the space he now had before he glanced around them. Still no one, it was still quiet but who knew for how much longer.

“Don’t freak out.” He whispered before he bent over and began to quickly lick away Yusuke’s cum from his hands. He had to be fast about it. It was the only thing that he was bothered by. there was no teasing or savouring just him licking and sucking as fast as he could.

Until his hands were clean that was. Then Akira was able to move Yusuke’s cock to where he needed. He closed his eyes before he ran his tongue down Yusuke’s cock. This was for cleaning but he could be quick, do what he had to do and have fun at the same time. Yusuke’s soft cry and his hands in Akira’s hair made him laugh when he pulled away from Yusuke’s cock for a quick breath. Multitasking was no big problem for a top student like himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All i have to say for myself is... i gotta do this again and try a different way v.v like there is another way to spin this


End file.
